O Que É Amor?
by JenKrushnic
Summary: "Descobriu que podia amar, que tinha um coração."


_Eu tenho um... "Defeito".

Ele disse enquanto fazia aspas com os próprios dedos.

_Não sou como meus irmãos, Dean.

E olhando o loiro a sua frente perguntava-se por que apenas ele, Castiel, podia sentir e seus irmãos não.

Os outros agiam seguindo regras e mandamentos, comandos de Deus. Não que Castiel não fizesse isso, mas apenas ele tinha o prazer de ouvir seus próprios batimentos cardíacos. Talvez, bem no começo Castiel tenha sido como seus irmãos, mas aí, ele apareceu.

Dean Winchester.

Ele tinha lhe mostrado o lado bom da vida e o ruim também, tinha lhe mostrado a verdade, o fez ver que os humanos não eram tão desprezíveis, o ensinou que mesmo quando todos os seus caminhos apontam para o mal, você tem uma escolha. Você pode escolher o bem.

Castiel não escolheu o bem, nem o mal.

Castiel escolheu Dean.

Sempre escolheria a ele. Por que Dean, apesar de tudo era verdadeiro, e cada dia que passava com o loiro tinha uma nova lição pra aprender.

Levou um tempo para Castiel descobrir que sentia. Mas quando isso aconteceu não foi Dean quem ele procurou.

O loiro se perguntava no que Castiel pensava. Mal sabia que era ele próprio quem sempre habitava naquela mente e coração.

Castiel voltou-se para o dia em que pedira resposta ao garoto com sangue de demônio. E enquanto seu olhar se perdia olhando o rosto do loiro, Castiel lembrava-se tão claramente desse dia que poderia repetir cada palavra dita naquela conversa.

Lembrava-se tão claramente da voz de Sam que parecia ter voltado no tempo.

_A mão de Sam tocava a sua. O calor espalhando-se pelo rosto enquanto ouvia o humano lhe responder de uma forma que ele entendesse._

__Eu não acho que você sente um amor de irmão ou de pai pelo Dean, Cas._

__O que eu sinto então Sam?_

__Por que você não me fala como se sente quando está com ele?_

__Bom... Eu não sei... Eu fico com vontade de abraçá-lo e nunca mais soltar, como se eu quisesse protegê-lo dos meus irmãos, de Lúcifer, da dor... De tudo._

__Foi o que eu pensei. Está apaixonado por ele._

__Apaixonado? Quer dizer o amando, como os humanos amam?_

_Sam balançou a cabeça concordando com meu raciocínio. E oh Deus, estava amando._

__Será que você pode... Me dizer como sabemos que amamos Sam?_

__Amor é quando você... É quando você quer estar com aquela pessoa o tempo inteiro, porque você sabe que morre se ela se afastar muito. Você liga pra ela e fica mudo, apenas escutando a voz dela do outro lado. Você olha pra ela e parece que não há mais ninguém no mundo._

_Eu escutava cada batida do seu coração acelerar. Eu sabia que Sam, como todos os humanos já havia amado, mas eu sabia que o grande amor de sua vida era a Jéssica, e mesmo depois de todos os acontecimentos, Ruby e mais algumas garotas, era apenas nela que Sam pensava._

__Você se sente abençoado pelo simples fato dela ter cruzado seu caminho. Você começa a reparar em coisas nela, em alguns gestos ou manias que nem mesmo ela percebe. Você sempre a elogia, porque pra você, nunca parece ser o bastante dizer apenas que ela é especial e linda._

_A necessidade de completar me fez abrir a boca sem nem mesmo pensar no que dizer, minha voz parecia ter vida própria e eu quase não reconhecia as palavras, porque era tudo o que eu tinha pensado,mas nunca disse em voz alta._

__Você olha em seus olhos e se perde, e você fica imaginando se poderia existir algo mais perfeito do que seu sorriso, porque quando ele sorri o mundo parece parar, e não existe nada que possa tirar sua atenção daquele rosto. Tudo parece ficar mais alegre._

__Sim. E você anseia cada minuto para poder tocá-la ou sentir seu cheiro, e quando ela fala com você, você não sabe o que dizer, porque a única coisa que você pensa é em beijá-la infinitamente._

_Completei mais uma vez sem perceber._

__Até o mundo acabar._

_Sam sorriu._

__Não me parece que você precisa saber sobre o amor._

_Abri os olhos sem perceber que o tinha fechado._

__Você pensa nessa pessoa o tempo todo Sam?_

_O moreno sorriu concordando com a cabeça, os olhos marejados._

__Eu sinto muito pela Jéssica, Sam, se tivesse algo que eu pudesse... Fazer..._

__Tudo bem Castiel._

_Samuel levantou-se indo em direção ao banheiro, fui embora sabendo que ele precisava ficar um pouco só._

Passei as últimas horas pensando naquela conversa, e agora tinha certeza que amava Dean. Quando perguntei ao Sam sobre o amor, se referia a amor fraternal, ou até mesmo paternal, já que cuidava dele o tempo todo.

Descobri que não era dessas formas que o amava, o amava mais, muito mais que isso. Soube que amava Dean como homem, como amigo, como irmão. O amava de todas as formas e modos.

Não sabia como expressar. Não sabia o que fazer, e minha falta de reação me entregava totalmente.

_Castiel, você disse que tinha um defeito... Eu não acho que amar seja um.

Nunca Dean me pareceu tão sincero e tão atraente como naquele momento.

Pensei em um modo de agradecer Sam. E sorri enquanto fazia uma prece silenciosa em nome do amor.

Coloquei meus dedos em seus cabelos e fiz algo que nunca pensei que chegaria a fazer.

O beijei.

O gosto dele misturando-se com o meu, suas mãos correndo por minhas costas faziam-me ofegar baixinho. Puxei-o pra mim e um segundo depois tínhamos desaparecido.

As batidas na porta acordaram o moreno alto que se encontrava jogado no sofá. Levantou-se, abriu a porta e paralisou.

A mão feminina passou por cima do tecido da camisa, sentindo o pulsar de felicidade.

A voz dele saiu fraca e baixa, como se a respiração faltasse.

_Jess?

Teve medo de sua mente estar projetando aquela imagem, mas algo em seu coração o fazia acreditar que era real, que ela estava mesmo ali.

A loira sorriu pra ele, colou os lábios macios, sentindo o gosto que já tão conhecido. Ela separou-se dele e sussurrou ao seu ouvido, como se fosse um segredo.

_Eu voltei pra você, Sam...

O moreno apertando-a contra si, nunca mais a largaria, nunca mais a deixaria só e desprotegida. Ela era sua vida... Era seu tudo.


End file.
